The Love of a Guardian
by Jillcb
Summary: When Merlin comes back from a quest seriously injured only one man can save him, Gaius. As Merlin contemplates life without his sight, he is forced to put his own destiny into someone else's hands. But is Gaius up to the task? This was written for LyricalSinger who wanted a Merlin-Gaius story doing for Christmas.


**The Love of A Guardian**

As he slowly opened his eyes the first thing he became aware of was the bright light. Then it was the voice. For a second the tension went out of him as he listened to that gentle, concerned voice full of love and support.

"It is all right Merlin, you will be fine. Lie down and relax try and get some more sleep."

For a second he did relax even though the banging in his head, was unnerving him, say nothing of the dizziness and nausea he felt. But he could feel his guardian's hand softly wiping his brow; he could picture Gaius's face in his mind despite the pain and trauma he was going through. Dear Gaius always there for him no matter what.

From the moment he'd burst through the doors on arrival in Camelot, this man had been behind him every step of the way. He had helped him to become the person he was. With every doubt Merlin had possessed it was Gaius who put the belief back into him, when he needed it. With every loss the young sorcerer had suffered it was Gaius who had wiped away the tears, and stayed with him until he felt ready to face the world again. Merlin knew how much harder his whole life would have been had he not encountered the kindly physician. As he lay and thought about it, he suddenly felt a strong urge to thank him, for everything.

It was as he sat up he really began to feel scared. The whole world around him appeared to be moving, he felt as if he was floating about on air. He tried hard to focus his eyes ahead, yet all he could see was a dark abyss.

"Gaius." He called, panic in his voice. He heard him come running to him, and could soon feel the old man's hand holding his. "I can't see!"

"Merlin it is all right." Gaius said, attempting to make his ward lie down again.

"But Arthur, my destiny how can I protect Camelot without my sight?" Merlin whimpered, in a voice he hardly recognised as his own. The idea suddenly seized him with terror, the idea that he may never be able to see again.

"Merlin, Merlin listen to me." Gaius urged. "Your blindess is temporary. I am working on a potion that will help you."

"A potion?" Merlin asked, wondering how a simple potion would help him in his current state.

"You trust me don't you?" Gaius asked, gently.

There was a clouded second when Merlin wondered if Gaius was really asking the question of him. How could he even doubt it? This man was everything to him, and always would be. Slowly he allowed his mentor to push him back down on the bed.

"Of course I trust you Gaius." Merlin sighed.

"Then please do what I ask. It may take a few days, but I promise you it will be fine." The old man said, patting Merlin's shoulder gently. "Now please sleep you need to get as much rest as you can. No thinking about Arthur or Camelot or me. Let me get on with what I have to do."

Merlin closed his eyes with Gaius's words floating about in his mind. He would trust him just like he had always done, and all would be well as usual. For the first time since he had awoken on the ill fated morning, the young warlock found some peace, unaware that Gaius had sat by his bedside wondering if he could actually keep his word or not.

***************************************************************************************  
Satisfied that Merlin was now asleep and resting, Gaius stood up going back to the book he had been reading, before he had heard Merlin's cry. He slowly eased his aching limbs into the chair and continued reading about just what he had to do. He had not been entirely honest with Merlin before. It would take more than a simple potion to help the young man, whom he had come to consider as a son. It would involve him having to once more dabble in magic. The cruel spell which had been placed on Merlin had to be reversed, and the only person who could do it was Gaius.

But would he be able to? There was a time when he was younger that he would know no fear. He would jump into things without ever thinking about any consequences those actions could lead too. But experience had taught him to be more careful now. That and the purge he had seen at first hand, as Uther had set out to destroy magic and everything about it. He looked at the spell on the page once again.

He knew he would need every ounce of courage and also mental and physical strength to do this. It was this that was causing him his doubts. He had slowed down over the last few years considerably, he could no longer do everything the way he once had. What if he couldn't physically do it? What then? What if this was the death of him? He closed his eyes for a second his whole life suddenly coming before him. Camelot before the purge, his love Alice by his side, the decision to stay in Camelot once the purge had taken hold. All these events danced before him tormenting his mind, and making him feel weaker. He then suddenly heard his ward whimper in his sleep, and suddenly it became clearer.

He would do it because he must. From the moment the young boy had arrived in Camelot, Gaius's life had taken on a new meaning. Merlin had given this old man a new lease of life, instead of all the endless regrets he had been forced to live with; when he made that fateful decision to stay in Camelot, all those years ago. Merlin had made him feel as if he truly had a use at last, and he had come to see Merlin as the son he had never been lucky enough to have. For Merlin he would force himself to walk up mountains, to take on dragons, to do whatever he had to. Merlin after all was the reason he was living, because he had become everything to him now. Merlin was his world, the most important person in it, and if he had to sacrifice himself, well he would.

Relieved at last to ease his way through all the doubts Gaius once again prepared the potion, and prepared himself to once again use his magic. He would tell Merlin nothing of what he had to do, he would know nothing of the frailties Gaius had been forced to go through, to win Merlin his sight back. But he would do it come what may, no matter what the cost was to himself.

He made sure there was no one outside and locked the door from inside. He slowly walked over to Merlin's bed, putting the potion on the table. He made a quick check that Merlin was fully asleep, satisfied he stood facing him. He looked down at the stone in his hand, and after taking a deep breath, closed his eyes. He recited the spell from the book concentrating his powers through the stone in his hand. He was amazed that the surge of power within him was so immediate. But all of a sudden he felt as if he was being propelled forward, as if in a whirlwind. It took every bit of his strength just to remain on his feet. As he did so he could feel the power leave him, heading for his charge.

Suddenly his words came at speed, as he continued chanting, the power increasing with every word. He could see Merlin moving about even though he was fully unconscious still. For a second he felt fatigued but he urged his body forward, determined to take this to the end. He would do what he had to. As he came to the end of the spell, there was a brief second where nothing seemed to happen. Just as he was beginning to think he had failed, suddenly Merlin's head bolted up. Gaius went rushing up to his charge, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Merlin?" Gaius cried. As he looked at the young man Merlin's eyes had flown open, and they stared straight ahead. Gaius waited with baited breath, but nothing happened. He slowly moved his hand's in front of Merlin's eyes, but he didn't even blink. Gaius devastated, slowly pushed Merlin back down on the bed. It seemed he had failed. The one time when he could not afford to let down his ward he had. He suddenly felt like the very old man he was, as he trundled back to his work bench, trying to work out where he'd gone wrong.

As he began to sit down, he suddenly became aware of some movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw that Merlin was moving about on the bed, he rushed over to him a feeling of elation entering his mind. As he got there a smile was on his ward's face, a happy, dazzling smile.

"Gaius I can see you." Merlin laughed, "I feel amazing you cannot understand how good I feel."

Gaius pulled up a chair and handed Merlin the potion. "Well I did tell you this potion was good."

"It was such a strange feeling though. It almost felt as if some force came into my mind, changing the darkness back into light." Merlin said, almost falling over his words.

"The old ways are always the best ways Merlin." Gaius said, a smile on his face.

"Just like you've always told me." Merlin smiled back. "Gaius you look really tired, are you okay?"

"I am fine my boy, just fine." Gaius said, fighting the emotion inside him.

"I should have had more faith in you, I knew you would never let me down." Merlin said, easing back down on the bed, his eyes closing.

Gaius watched him and murmured, "Never doubt it my boy never doubt it."

 **The End**


End file.
